Current radar testing equipment typically requires an outdoor target range and tower that prohibits adjustment of radar parameters during testing. Current systems also generally use non-integrated optical modulators and demodulators which results in increased system complexity and cost. Current systems typically have an optical delay line that provides for only one fixed time delay that simulates a single target return. This does not adequately address testing scenarios that include multiple targets.